<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Tangled Summoner by Passerby123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895473">A Tangled Summoner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passerby123/pseuds/Passerby123'>Passerby123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Skullgirls (Video Game), 東京放課後サモナーズ | Tokyo Afterschool Summoners | Housamo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Basically everyone who shows up in the main story of Housamo, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Going up until ch 9, Hint of romance, Housamo x Skullgirls Crossover, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Samson isn't going to like the affection the that Filia will get</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passerby123/pseuds/Passerby123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A crossover between Housamo and Skullgirls with Filia replacing the MC from Housamo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Hairy Situation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Author's Note: Hi, this is my first ever fanfic that I've ever made!! This fanfic is a crossover between my two favorite games Housamo and Skullgirls, with Filia replacing the MC from Housamo. You’ll also notice that some of Filia’s attacks will be mixed in with Fukua’s as well  as my own ideas of attacks as well throughout the chapters. I hope you enjoyed what I've written so far and criticism is welcomed, as it will help me to improve on my writing more on this fic. I hope to see you all again soon and stay safe.*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At night in Tokyo, a lone schoolgirl dressed in a school attire wearing a bowler hat lies at a park, with no memories of her previous life. As she begins to wake up, she surveys her surroundings to find that the place she was at didn't seem familiar to her at all.</p><p>???:"What happened...Where..am I?"</p><p>As she starts to get up from the ground and dust herself off, a masculine, gruff voice coming from her head under the hat spoke.</p><p>???:"So you're finally awake, huh kid."<br/>
???: "Samson, is that you?"<br/>
Samson:"Who else, Filia?"</p><p>Samson, Filia's hair parasite occupies her own head, and acts as her hair, with yellow eyes and sharp teeth, with an abnormally long tongue if he ever stuck it out.</p><p>As Filia begins to walk along the gravel path of the park, she questions Samson about their whereabouts.</p><p>Filia:"Hey Samson, do you know this place?"<br/>
Samson:"Hell if I know, kid. All I know is that we're  not in New Meridian anymore, that's for sure."</p><p>Frowning at this, Filia ponders and then ask,</p><p>Filia:"Then how did we end up her..",</p><p> but before she could finish her sentence on wondering how her and Samson arrived in this strange new place...</p><p>???:"Oof!!"<br/>
Filia:"Ahhh!!"</p><p>Someone had bumped into her, sending both Filia and the person flying onto the ground, with her hat coming off.</p><p>???:"Oww...What did I bumped into? Ah, s-sorry! I don't know who you are but are you okay!?"</p><p>As the person comes towards Filia to help her up and return her hat towards her while brushing away the dirt on it, she notices that he was also wearing a school uniform that she was unfamiliar with, with a chubby body and physique, and matching amber hair and eyes to boot.</p><p>Filia:"Oooh..."</p><p>Groggily standing up, Filia wanted to thank and ask him who he was and why did he bump into her, although Samson had other ideas about asking this kid who the hell does he think he is, bumping into his host like that? He's going  to teach this brat a lesson. But before they could voice their opinions..</p><p>???:"Human...Human...flesh!!"</p><p>A large, red orc carrying a big club, wearing nothing but a colored loin cloth appears and approaches towards them.</p><p>Filia:”A..a..A monster?!?”<br/>
Samson(Thinking): What the hell?!?<br/>
???:"Ack! We got better stuff to do right now! Let's get outta here!"</p><p>Grabbing her hand and running off, the boy drags Filia towards places where he believes that they would be able to escape from but...</p><p>???:"Ugh...there's nowhere else to run! I was just trying to take a shortcut to the station and I had to run into a stray  Transient!"<br/>
Red Oni:"Grraaaagh!!!!!"<br/>
???:“Ekkkkk!!!”<br/>
Filia:“Oh no!!”<br/>
Samson(Thinking):We're doomed.</p><p>As the Oni approaches towards them both closer, the boy moves forward towards the Transient, which shocks both Filia and Samson.</p><p>???:"Stay back! If you're not a Transient yourself, you don't stand a chance against one!"<br/>
Filia:.....</p><p>Filia, touched and inspired by his kindness and bravery for trying to protect her, walks forward in front of him, challenging the Oni herself instead.</p><p>Filia:"Why don't you take on someone your own size?"<br/>
???:!?<br/>
Red Oni:!?! </p><p>As everyone is shocked by Filia's comment and decision to stay back and fight rather than run away, Samson begins to whisper to Filia about her decision.</p><p>Samson(Whisper):"Filia!! What are you doing!?! You should have taken the kids' chance to bail!!”<br/>
Filia(Whisper):"Sorry Samson, but you know I'm not that kind of person, and I can't just leave him. Not after when he tried his best to save me even though he was afraid, and just now when he tried to selflessly offered to sacrifice himself to make sure I was safe, even though that's something I won't ever let happen in the first place, not when we have the power to fight back. Not when we have each other."</p><p>Samson(Whisper):"Great..just  great...there's no talking you outta this one huh?"<br/>
Filia(Whisper):"Sorry Samson, but we're going to protect him."</p><p>Hearing how determined Filia was about this, Samson  grumbled, and following with a resigned sigh answered, </p><p>Samson(Whisper):“Fine. Let's take this big guy down together, since it’s been a long time since I’ve let loose, so this should be fun. When you're ready kid, just say the word.”</p><p>As the oni prepares to charge towards the the pair to attack, he bellows out,</p><p>Red Oni:“You get in way? Then I eat you first!! Grrraaaaarh!!!!” </p><p>What happened next though was something both the Oni and boy didn’t expect,  as Filia calls out Samson’s name with confidence, as he burst out of the hat, destroying it in the process. </p><p>Filia:"Let's go Samson!!"<br/>
Samson:"Hell yeah!!"<br/>
???: “Huh!?!”</p><p>On the other hand, regaining himself rather quickly, the Oni declares,</p><p>Red Oni:“It no matter...who you are….I will defeat you....and then eat you!!!”<br/>
Samson:“Just try it, bub!!”</p><p>{Skullgirls OST #6 - Moonlit Melee} ‘Ladies &amp; Gentleman It’s...SHOWTIME!!!’</p><p>The Oni charges towards Filia with the club in hand, ready to smash her into a pulp as Filia meanwhile goes down on the ground in a relaxing position with Samson digging deep into the surface below, creating a twisting spike of hair that come out of the ground right in front of the Oni, catching him off guard. </p><p>Filia:“Surprise.”<br/>
Samson:“Ringlet Spike!!”</p><p>As the Oni was off-balanced, wasting no time, Filia calls out to Samson, for the next set of commands.</p><p>Filia:“Let’s go!!”<br/>
Samson:“Got it!! Airball!!” </p><p>Grabbing her by the left ankle, Samson flips Filia over into the air and quickly cocoons her by transforming into a spiked, razor-sharp ball of hair that travels in the air straight towards the Oni, landing multiple hits just below the collar bone. As Filia emerges from the ball, Samson quickly transforms once again into a giant spider and grabs the Oni before he hits the ground, lifts and throws the Oni up into the air, only to grab him once more as he comes back down and slams him onto the ground as hard as possible.</p><p>Samson:“Widows Peak!!”<br/>
Red Oni:“Guh!!”</p><p>Throughout the battle, the mysterious boy watches on in awe as he mutters to himself,</p><p>???: “Just who are you?”</p><p>As the Oni lays on the ground, without missing a beat, Filia lifts up her right leg in the air as Samson covers it with her hair and spins, turning her leg into a deadly drill, and just before descending down onto the Oni,</p><p>Filia:“Please make sure not to kill him Samson.”<br/>
Samson: “I know. I’ll try.”</p><p>With that, Filia declares her final command to finish the fight.</p><p>Filia:“I’m ready!!”</p><p>As those word left her mouth, Filia quickly plunges down right onto the Oni, who upon impact, let’s out a mighty roar.</p><p>Red Oni:“OOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”</p><p>‘It’s Super Effective!!’{End Track}</p><p>After the battle had ended, Filia with a  worrisome look and a guilty conscience, removes herself off on top of the Oni and proceeds to check him for the puncture wound that she might of left during her last attack, believing that her and Samson may have gone too far judging from the scream that the Oni gave out, but before could she get started, she seemed to notice that the Oni was now...glowing…???</p><p>Red Oni:“Urrrgh...”<br/>
Filia:“Ah!”<br/>
Red Oni: “I wanted to find...and serve master…even...at cost...of sanity…But now...I die..in unknown land.”</p><p>Hearing this, Filia felt immense sadness and regret for the Oni, and also berating herself for the role that she played in harming an innocent individual who just wanted a place to belong, which she emphasizes with, as she doesn’t remember her own life before Samson. Realising this, she extends her hand and says,</p><p>Filia: “Then is it okay..if I became your master instead???”<br/>
Samson:“Filia…”</p><p>As the Oni lays on the ground as Filia awaits his answer, a few tense moments pass by as the park becomes eerily quiet all of a sudden, until...</p><p>Red Oni:“No...you can’t...it..impossible…”<br/>
Filia:“Oh….”</p><p>Feeling herself deflated, the Oni was now starting to glow more brightly and appeared to be transparent now as Filia now noticed.</p><p>Filia(Thinking):What’s..happening?? Is he...disappearing?? If that’s true, then..</p><p>Walking and kneeling towards near a top of his head, Filia softly asks the Oni,</p><p>Filia: “Would you..at least..let me have your head on my lap...as I..hold your hand, until you disappear...if you want…???”<br/>
Red Oni:“...Very well…”</p><p>Although the moment didn’t last for long, if only for a few seconds, the Oni’s simple thanks of gratitude before he disappeared in a blinding light, was able to help Filia find solace upon her actions on the Oni himself, if only for a while.</p><p>Red Oni:“Ah...I finally go...back home...Thank you..and..goodbye.”<br/>
Filia(Softly):“Goodbye…”</p><p>With the disappearance of the Oni, as Filia stood up a voice behind her says,</p><p>???:“D-did that Stray Transient just disappear?”</p><p>Turning around with a somber face, Filia answers the question towards the mysterious boy that she just saved with a somber voice,</p><p>Filia:“Yes.”<br/>
???: “Hey, are you okay??”</p><p>The boy worried, digs into his pockets and takes out a piece of candy which he hands over towards Filia, which gets a smile from her.</p><p>???: “Hope this makes you feel better.”<br/>
Filia:“Thank you.”<br/>
???: “Anyways, I gotta thank you first. Thanks for saving my butt!! I’m Ryota. Ryota Yakushimaru!”</p><p>While looking at Ryota’s cheerful, smiling face, Filia couldn’t help but smile as well as she then introduced herself.</p><p>Filia:“Hi Ryota it’s nice to meet you! My name is Filia!!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Character Bio: Filia<br/>Gender: Female<br/>D.O.B: March 16th<br/>Age: 16<br/>Blood Type: AB<br/>Height: 5'4<br/>Weight: 142 lbs<br/>Likes: eating, coffee, milkshakes, reading and learning, radio dramas, comics, romance novels, and dogs.<br/>Dislikes: Samson’s bluffing and gambling, seeing innocents get hurt, hair getting tangled, being lied to, and side effects of Samson's parasitism.<br/>Fighting Style: Although Filia and Samson are strong, both are incompetent on fighting together as both do not know how to fight. As both of them are aware of this, Filia relies on Samson utilizing her hair to transform into varieties of different shapes and sizes to deliver strong, offensive attacks and quick mobility to quickly overwhelm the opponent, with little to no regard for defenses except for quick reflexes to block or dodge attacks. With this rushdown rough and tumble style, if Filia is able to land a hit on her opponent, a bad hair day is going to be the least of their worries.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Rundown of Tokyo & The Lives We Left Behind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A crossover between Housamo and Skullgirls with Filia replacing the MC from Housamo.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Author's Note: Phew!! Had to pull two all nighters for this chapter!! Anyways, this chapter will delve a bit about Filia's history before arriving in Tokyo, and also before the plot itself begins. So once again, I hope to see you all again soon, and stay safe.*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryota:“We’ll be out of the park if we walk about 10 more minutes. I hope we don’t run into something like that again!”</p><p>In the night, as the lamp posts illuminates the dark, Ryota guides Filia and Samon the way out of the park as he leads the way.</p><p>Ryota:“I mean sure, there’s a giant Gate here in Shinjuku Central Park, but it’s still pretty rare to just randomly run into a Stray Transient!”</p><p>Ryota:“So imagine my surprise when I ran into not one, but two Transients in just one day!”</p><p>There it was again, the word ‘Transient’. During before and after the encounter with the Red Oni, Filia recalls Ryota using the word ‘Transient’ to describe the Oni, leaving her in confusion pondering on what the word ‘Transient’ truly meant as she trails behind Ryota, deciding to ask Ryota what he meant by the word ‘Transient’. But it seems that she didn’t had to ask though, as Samson voiced her question for her, before she could ask herself saying,</p><p>Samson:“So care to explain what the hell you're talking about kid? What the hell just happened?? and what the hell is a ‘Transient’??”</p><p>Startled, but quickly gaining his composure, Ryota answers Samson’s question.</p><p>Ryota:“Wha..!! Ah, right!! It makes sense that you wouldn’t know since you just been summoned here in Tokyo. So allow me to explain a bit as we walk.”</p><p>Filia(Thinking): Summoned here?....Tokyo???</p><p>As Filia lets those words swim in her mind, Ryota points towards a tall, giant, golden pillar of light, that glows in the distance, that leaves Samson and Filia in awe.</p><p>Filia &amp; Samson(Thinking):Wow!.../Whoa!!..</p><p>Ryota:“See that over there? That pillar of light shining brightly in the night is what we call a Gate. It used to be peaceful here in Shinjuku Central Park. Back then, the park even had food stands. It wasn’t just here in Shinjuku, but elsewhere in Tokyo too. There are 23 of them in total.”</p><p>As Ryota continues to explain how the 23 locations and the surrounding areas were designated as ‘Special Restricted Zones’,Filia was listening intently, while Samson was just bored out of his mind.</p><p>Ryota:“But one day, they shined even brighter than usual...I don’t know much about it, but apparently the police and self-defense force got involved, and it was total chaos. Those mysterious creatures that came from beyond the light...They’re what we call Transients, just like you guys. I mean...I’ve never met a Transient whose hair could talk before.”</p><p>This caught Samson’s attention, as he subconsciously asks Ryota in a low, threatenly growl with glowing red irises,</p><p>Samson:“So?? What’s it to you buddy??”</p><p>Ryota noticing this, gulps and fumbles, until finally saying,</p><p>Ryota: “Umm...ah..Oh!! I didn’t mean that as an insult towards you two!! I just thought how cool and amazing that must be! I mean, the way you guys fought that Oni back there was just...So awesome!”</p><p>This outburst caused Filia and Samson to be caught off guard. Back at home in New Meridian, parasites like Samson were discriminated against because of an unknown incident in the past involving them, declaring war on humanity. Nobody knows how it came to be, but because of this, people who especially harbour parasites like Filia are strongly discriminated against, labeled as ‘traitors’ towards mankind. This is why Filia always wears a specific hat to hide Samson under from the public eye. This earned Ryota respect from Samson, and a shy ‘thank you’, from Filia.</p><p>Ryota:“Hey, don’t mention it! Anyways, I know it was rude for me to forget, but I never got to ask your name. So, I’ll introduce myself again for you. Hi, I’m Ryota. Ryota Yakashimaru!”</p><p>Ryota directly says this towards Samson, which in turn replies with,</p><p>Samson:“Sure. The names Samson. Nice to meetcha chubby.”</p><p>Filia:“Samson! Be polite!!”</p><p>As Filia berates Samson for his shocking insult while he lets out a boorish laughter, Ryota just gives a gentle smile and says,</p><p>Ryota:“Oh, it’s okay. Some of my friends call me ‘chubby’, as well as a nickname. So if you want to call me that, then it's fine.”</p><p>Samson: “Wait, seriously?!?”</p><p>Filia with a worried look on her face, hesitantly ask,</p><p>Filia:“Are you sure that’s really okay to call you that?? If you ask me, I…”</p><p>But before saying anything else, Ryota gives Filia a reassuring smile and says, </p><p>Ryota:“I’m sure. A-anyways, s-sorry, I need to go to the bathroom! I’ll grab a drink from a vending machine while I’m at it!”</p><p>Filia &amp; Samson(Thinking): There’s a bathroom?/There’s a vending machine?</p><p>Ryota:“Okay, I’ll be right back, wait here. You’d better wait for me! Don’t leave without me, okay?”</p><p>With that, Ryota rushes forward, leaving Filia and Samson to their own devices.</p><p>Filia:“...That wasn’t a very nice thing to say Samson.”</p><p>Samson:“Hey!! The kid said that it was fine, so you don’t need to worry ya know??”</p><p>With a heavy sigh, Filia looks up to the sky, staring at the moon silently for a moment as the leaves of the trees in the park rustle, and crickets chirping throughout the dark pierce the silent of the night. Concerned, Samson softly ask Filia,</p><p>{Skullgirls OST #14 - Forgotten Moments}</p><p>Samson:“Hey kiddo, are you okay??”</p><p>Filia(Whispering):“We’re really not in New Meridian anymore, are we Samson?”</p><p>Samson(Somberly):“Looks like it.”</p><p>Before mysteriously arriving in Tokyo, back in New Meridian, Filia had nothing. No memories, no keepsakes, and no clues as to who she was. All she had was Samson, who told her that he’ll help her gain back her memories by finding the skullheart. A magical powerful artifact that can only grant a female’s wish, but only if she was pure of heart. If the heart finds that their wish is selfish, or even impure, the person's wish will become corrupted and they’ll transform into a monsterous, skeletor being known as the Skullgirl whose only goal is to bring about the extinction of mankind, whilst the skullheart lies dormant inside the Skullgirl, and through defeating her is the only way to reach the skullheart and claim the wish. But now that Filia was in a new world, she had no idea on how she could get to the skullheart, yet let alone retain the memories that she had lost.</p><p>Filia:“Samson...with the way things are now...Will I ever get my memories back???”</p><p>Samson(Grimly): “I..I honestly don’t kid...I honestly just don’t know. Sorry, Filia.”</p><p>Before they could continue their bleak discussion though, the noise of footsteps rushing towards them snaps them both out of their depressive thoughts as Ryota calls out before reaching them with a cheerful smile on his face.</p><p>Ryota:“Ahhh...Sorry to keep you both waitin’! Whew, I feel so much better.”</p><p>Noticing how Filia and Samson seemed to be downtrodden, Ryota calmly and caringly asks them both,</p><p>Ryota:“What’s with the weird looks? Are you guys hungry? Upset stomachs?? We’ll be out of the park soon, so let’s grab a bite once we’re outta here. All that running around has made me hungry! I don’t mind losing weight, but no one wants to be skin and bones.” </p><p>Perking up at this, Filia and Samson both respond positively towards Ryota’s invitation, as they just realized that the fight with the Red Oni had left them both starving.</p><p>Filia:“Food sounds nice.”</p><p>Samson:“Now we’re talking!!”</p><p>Seeing that he was successful in cheering them both up, Ryota cheerfully adds...</p><p>Ryota:“That’s the spirit! Let’s go! There’s nothing like sharing a good meal with someone! It fills my heart and stomach with warmth.”</p><p>{End Track}</p><p>As the two continue to walk, Filia asks Ryota as to why creatures like the Oni and herself are classified as Transients.</p><p>Ryota:“Huh? Why do we call them Transients? Who knows? That’s just what we were taught. Everything that comes from another world is called that. Transients that are feral or just roam around are called Stray Transients. Not all Transients are like that, though. There’re lots of good ones too, like you guys for example! There’s even a restaurant that serves mainly dishes from other worlds. It’s actually pretty good.”</p><p>As Filia listens towards Ryota’s explanation of Transients once again eagerly, while Samson groans in annoyance, Samson spotted something in the dark, making its way towards Filia and Ryota from behind as they’re walking. As the figure became more visible for him to see, Samson cautiously questions Ryota.</p><p>Samson:“Hey kiddo, sorry to butt in, but what does a Transient even look like?”</p><p>Filia was surprised. Normally, Samson would never ask anyone a question unless he deemed the topic or information was important ,or benefitted both him and Filia. Other than that, Samson would decide to not even listen or partake in any conversations unless he felt or believed he absolutely had to. Knowing this, Filia sensed that something was wrong, and was now more weary of her surroundings, as Ryota continued to answer Samson’s question as best as possible.</p><p>Ryota:“Hm? What do Transients look like? Well, they come in all shapes and sizes. Some have horns, or fur, others have wings, or animal ears. Some even have glowing eyes, or umm…” </p><p>As Ryota ponders on this, Filia takes this time to turn her head and body around to check on what was behind herself, before fully turning her whole body around, hastily asking Ryota one more question before facing off with another similar looking Transient.</p><p>Filia:“Um..quick question, can there be similar Transients that can exist too?? Like if they had blue skin?”</p><p>Ryota:“Sure! There’re red ones, so I’m sure there are blue ones too.” </p><p>Blue Oni:“ Heheheheh…Gwooohhhh!!”</p><p>Ryota, realizing too late that a Blue Oni was able to sneak up behind them both, begins to complain about his predicament.</p><p>Ryota:“Ahhhhhh! A-another one? No way! Three in one day?!”</p><p>Concerned for his safety, Filia yells out,</p><p>Filia: “Ryota!! Stay behind me!”</p><p>Heeding Filia’s warning, Ryota  gains some distance before staying put behind Filia, as he fearfully states,</p><p>Ryota: “Just do what you guys did last time! Please, Filia!”</p><p>{Fast Shooter (Battle Theme) - Tokyo Afterschool Summoners Original Soundtrack} ‘Let’s Do This in One Take! Action!’</p><p>As the Blue Oni was in a close distance to use his club, he swings it downwards towards Filia with his full strength, but participating this, Filia jumps out of the way, with Samson producing part of her hair into bat-like wings to help put a bit more distance between them and the Oni, as the clubs impact leaves a medium-sized crater onto the ground as it missed. </p><p>Samson(Thinking): Yikes!! That was close!</p><p>Now wide open, Filia lets herself fall backwards, until Samson transforms into part of a donkey, as he then lifts up and thrusts Filia forward, bucking the Oni with her own two feet right in the stomach...</p><p>Samson:“Big boot!”</p><p>Blue Oni:“Urrrgggghh!!</p><p>Before quickly transforming into an octopus as Filia extends both her hands and Samson quickly grabs the Blue Oni by wrapping the tentacles around its hands and legs, and once again changes into a giant spider, slamming the Oni to and fro, before slamming him onto the ground  with a large resounding thud. Using this opportunity, Filia crouches down onto the ground as Samson changes into a giant scorpion tail, using the flat end of the stinger as Filia lunges forward to strike, hard enough for the Oni to rebound from the ground.</p><p>Blue Oni: “Grrrrahh!!” </p><p>With the little opening made, Samson quickly rushes to transform into a cockroach-like state, which makes Filia rush towards the Oni as she flies through the air, before slamming herself multiple times into the Oni himself…</p><p>Samson:“Gregor...SAMSON!”</p><p>Filia:“Transform!”</p><p>Until the final hit sends the Blue Oni flying airborne into the opposite direction, breaking through a few trees before finally landing and disappearing, ending the fight. </p><p>Filia:“Great work!”</p><p>Samson:“Damn straight!”</p><p>{End Track} ‘Impossible to Gauge!’</p><p>As the battle has ended once again, Ryota rushes towards Filia and Samson enthusiastically, thanking them for saving him once more.</p><p>Ryota:“Y-you guys did it! Amazing! You both managed to beat those monsters twice! C’mon, we’re almost at the exit! Let’s get out of here and grab some grub!”</p><p>Finally breathing a sigh of relief, Filia voices her concerns, while Samson voices out his complaints about the situation.</p><p>Filia:“Were parks always this dangerous here?” </p><p>Samson:“Finally!! Man, that was getting annoying.”</p><p>Finally reaching and taking the park exit, Ryota stretches as he breathes out a sigh of relief.</p><p>Ryota:“Ahhh, we’re finally out! Thanks! I wouldn’t have stood a chance without you, Filia!”</p><p>Filia, just happy that she was able to meet, and help guide Ryota to safety, gives him a genuine smile.</p><p>Filia:“You’re welcome.”</p><p>Samson, on the other hand..</p><p>Samson:“Pfff...Yeah, no kidding.”</p><p>Filia:“Samson!”</p><p>As the two start to bicker, Ryota grins and chuckles to himself.</p><p>Ryota:“Yeah! Hehe, I think we’re gonna be good friends, Filia.” </p><p>A while later as the two of them had settled down, Ryota speaks up drawing attention towards himself now.</p><p>Ryota: “Now that we’re out of the park, it’s time for food! What to eat…”</p><p>As Ryota lists off places to eat on top of his head, he suddenly freezes, which worries Filia.</p><p>Filia: “Ryota, what’s wrong?”</p><p>Ryota:“Huh? Hey, that’s…”</p><p>As Filia follows Ryota’s line of sight, she spots two teens who wore similar school uniforms as Ryota arguing with each other. One was wearing glasses, and he was tall, slim, and carrying a book in one hand, while the other was pulling his classmates' ear as he walked. The other student was much more taller though, with a bulky build, wearing a much more casual attire, with a single glove worn on his left hand, and a belt wrapped around his left arm as well.</p><p>???:“Ow! That hurts, damn it! Shiro, stop pulling my ear!”</p><p>???: “I told you, we’re already late for the dorms curfew! Sheesh, why is my group full of such…Oh!”</p><p>The boy in glasses spots Ryota, and walks ahead towards both Filia and Ryota, with the built classmate being pulled in tow by the ear, which Samson finds hilarious, while Ryota starts to look more nervously as he approaches.</p><p>Ryota:“Ack, he saw me! E-evenin’, Shiro! Ah...Ahaha.”</p><p>???:“Evening?? It’s already night time! We’re past curfew!! Punctuality is key to building a community! It only takes one person to cause issues for the whole group!</p><p>Ryota:“Haha, w-well, the thing is...You see, there were some unavoidable circumstances…”</p><p>As the conversation went on as Ryota is scolded for going through the park at night, Samson’s only thought was,</p><p>Samson(Thinking): Great. We got a killjoy here.</p><p>???:“Geez...Why do you never think things through? You know you’re not supposed to go through that area because of the Stray Transients...Hm?”</p><p>Finally taking notice of Filia, all three faces turn towards her. Filia could only muster up these four words in the sheer awkwardness of the situation at hand.</p><p>Filia:“Umm..Nice to meet you??”</p><p>???:...</p><p>???:“Hey,Shiro? Hello?”</p><p>Ryota: “Shiro? What’s wrong? Why’re you just staring at Filia…?” </p><p>Concerned, Filia asks,</p><p>Filia:“Umm...Is he okay?”</p><p>Until the boy in glasses was able to snap out of his cantinotic like state by hearing her voice.</p><p>???:“Ah! E-Excuse me. I just…*Ahem*. It’s nothing. Nothing at all.”</p><p>As everyone is left confused, Ryota is asked if he was ‘antiquated’, with Filia, which he agrees with and explains how she saved him twice in the park just earlier until…</p><p>Ryota:“...Wait, why are you acting so weird all of a sudden? Don’t you mean ‘acquainted?’ ”</p><p>???:“Who’s acting weird?! Not me! Not at all!”</p><p>With that last outburst, the boy in glasses finally calms down, before fully introducing himself.</p><p>Shiro: “Nice to meet you Filia. My name is Shiro Motoori. I’m Ryota’s classmate. I understand that Ryota is indebted to you. Thank you very much. As his friend and representative of our class, you have my sincere gratitude.”</p><p>Feeling bashful, Filia responds, </p><p>Filia:“Oh! That’s okay! Really!”</p><p>Shiro:“Oh, not at all. You saved my classmate’s life.”</p><p>As Shiro finished his introduction, Filia felt an intimidating presence directed her way, turning around to find that the built student was staring at her intensely, which was making her uncomfortable, as he meanwhile pondered her name aloud.</p><p>???:“Hmm, Filia, huh?”</p><p>Ryota:“Hey, where’re your manners?! Sorry about that, Filia. This is Kengo Takabushi. He’s my classmate like Shiro.”</p><p>Kengo, sporting a devilish grin replies,</p><p>Kengo: “Although you may look like it, you can really go at it, can’t you? No need to answer. My eyes tell me everything I need to know.”</p><p>Samson(Thinking): Oh, I think I'm gonna like this kid.</p><p>Filia:“Go at what?”</p><p>Samson, disappointed and a bit irked toward Filia being oblivious, responds... </p><p>Samson(Thinking): Really, kid?</p><p>While Kengo caught off guard and a bit exasperated answers,</p><p>Kengo:“C’mon now, don’t play dumb. I’m talking about a good ol’ fist-to-face brawl. Are you just playing dumb...or are you actually dumb? Well, I don’t care as long as you’re not a weakling.”</p><p>Shiro:“How can you say that to someone you just met, Kengo?! I’m sorry. This idiot was never good at anything except getting into fights since he was a kid.”</p><p>Kengo:“Who are you calling an idiot?! Besides, they’re not fights! They’re duels of honor! Two totally different things!”</p><p>As Shiro and Kengo dissolve into arguing once more, Filia struggles to decide if she should step in or not, until Ryota steps in between them himself and calmly points out that Filia is watching, silencing the two, and ending the conflict immediately, as he then turns towards Filia, as she and Samson can only look at him in awe.</p><p>Ryota:“Sorry you got caught up in all that. They’ve been together since they were kids. I guess it’s what you’d call a love-hate relationship. They’re pretty much always like this, but...this seemed a little rougher than usual.”</p><p>Clearly a bit embarrassed from being seen having another quarrel with Kengo in front of a stranger, Shiro clears his throat to properly apologize for their outburst.</p><p>Shiro:“*A-Ahem.* I’m sorry you had to see that. Thank you very much for saving my friend. I’d like to thank you properly, but unfortunately we are very behind schedule for our dorm’s curfew.”</p><p>Ryota:“Huh? Whoa, when did it get so late!?”</p><p>Shiro:“You realize that just now?!” </p><p>Shocked and shaking his head in disappointment, Shiro then turns his attention towards Filia as he addresses her and wishes to thank her properly for saving Ryota, stumbling on his sentences as he ask to have her phone number, until Ryota cuts in sharing the same sentiment as well to  invite her to go eating together like they’ve promised, as Kengo joins in too, voicing his excitement towards having a ‘proper fight’ with Filia until…</p><p>Samson:“Hey! Back off a bit. You're overwhelming the kid, here!”</p><p>This halted the conversation completely, as Shiro and Kengo stare in shock, while Ryota ponders on how he’s going to explain himself towards forgetting to tell Shiro about Filia being a ‘Transient’ as well, sending shivers down his back. The silence goes on for a full minute, until Shiro decides to finally break it by stating in a shocked tone,</p><p>Shiro:“Did...your hair..??”</p><p>Kengo:“Just talk??”</p><p>Nervously chuckling, Ryota, who now has everyone's attention, exclaims,</p><p>Ryota:“Oh right..I almost forgot to mention..Filia is also a Transient..Haha,whoops!”</p><p>Shiro:“And just when, were you planning to tell us this? Hm, Ryota?” </p><p>As Shiro gives a bright but malicious smile towards Ryota, he is luckley spared from Shiro’s wrath, as Kengo suddenly excitedly bursts out towards Filia.</p><p>Kengo:“I knew there was something special about you! Now I’m really rarin’ to face off with you! You better not disappoint me!”</p><p>Shiro:“Kengo! Honestly, is getting into pointless brawls the only thing that goes through your mind?”</p><p>Before Kengo could argue back though, Samson, much to Filia’s chargin’, responds with, </p><p>Samson:“Hmph. You’re on kid. Let’s see you back up that talk once that day comes.”</p><p>Filia:“Samson!..Don’t I get a say in this?!”</p><p>Heaving a heavy sigh, Shiro asks Filia if she has any belongings with her as she was summoned in Tokyo. Getting a resounding ‘no’, he then asks if she remembers what she was doing before she was summoned, she then answers,</p><p>{Skullgirls OST #14 - Forgotten Moments}</p><p>Filia: “No. I...honestly don’t remember anything about myself really.”</p><p>All three boys confused, Kengo asks,</p><p>Kengo:“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>Samson: “It means that Filia here literally has no memories here.”</p><p>Stunned into silence once more, Shiro calmly asks the one question that was going through all three of their minds.</p><p>Shiro:“Umm..Samson, was it? Are you applying that Filia here..has amnesia??”</p><p>Samson:“Got it in one kid.”</p><p>Ryota hearing this, tearful ask Filia,</p><p>Ryota: “Filia, why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p>Filia(Somberly): “Sorry, Ryota. I really wanted to tell you, but I’ve never gotten around the right time to tell you myself.”</p><p> </p><p>Shiro, taking into account Filia's predicament, ponders for a few seconds until finally speaking.</p><p>Shiro:“I see..Then, if you’d like, why don’t you come to our dorm?”</p><p>Everyone surprised by the offer, Ryota and Kengo note how out-of-character Shiro seemed to be acting, while Shiro then points out how both Ryota and Filia are badly covered in dirt, which they then both notice, as Filia bemoans the fact.</p><p>Filia(Thinking Grimly): And these are my only clothes too.</p><p>Ryota:“This’s not like you at all. What’s going on, Shiro? Usually you would be completely against breaking the rules like this.</p><p>Shiro: “I’ll explain the situation to Mr.Mononobe. It’ll be fine. Leave it to me. So that’s that, Filia. Would you mind stopping by for a while?”</p><p>But before Filia could thank them for their generosity, Samson warningly blurts out towards the three saying,</p><p>Samson: “You guys better not be planning about coppin’ a feel on Filia. Cause’ if you are, I’ll make sure to knock all of your teeths out. No one lays a hand on my host. No one.”</p><p>Saying this leaves the three boys flustered, with various reactions.</p><p>Ryota:“W-What..I..uh..um...No!! Doing such a thing will make us no better than..than monsters!!”</p><p>Kengo:“Ummm……..”</p><p>Shiro:“O-Of course not!! Who in their right mind would do something so...juvenile!!” </p><p>Although embarrassed by this, Filia takes a deep breath and sighs.</p><p>Filia:“Samson, I know you mean well, but I can take care of myself.”</p><p>Samson(Resigned): “*Sigh* Yeah, I know.”</p><p>{End Track}</p><p>Samson:“Anyways, there’s something that's been on my mind. Don’t know if I’m hallucinating, but can someone explain to me why there are so many weird creatures roaming around town?”</p><p>Filia:“There’re Transients Samson, don’t you remember what Ryota told us? He said that some Transients are good people, and that they come in various shapes and sizes. Although I’ll admit, it’s kinda weird seeing it in person..Oh! No offense, really.”</p><p>Ryota: “None, taken. Although I’m glad that you actually listened to me babble on about the Gates, and what Transients are. It makes me happy, knowing that.”</p><p>As Ryota gives Filia a big smile to show his gratitude, Shiro, impressed by Filia being able to gainer a bit of knowledge about Transients and the Gates in Tokyo makes this known, as Kengo follows up by saying,</p><p>Kengo: “I don’t see what the big deal is. They’re everywhere in Tokyo.”</p><p>Ryota: “They’re in our school, too. Some are students, and…”</p><p>Teacher in Blue:...</p><p>Ryota(Grimly):“...Even among some of our teachers…”</p><p>As the four finally arrived at the school, a stern body-built teacher in blue, was waiting outside the entrance wearing nothing but a sports jacket, with a conch shell tied loosely around his neck hanging as a necklace, while wearing..exposed pants...in public...???</p><p>Filia(Deeply Flustered, Thinking):W-WHAT IS HE WEARING!?!?!</p><p>Samson(Stunned, Thinking):OKAY, WHAT THE FU-!!!</p><p>Ryota then explains that his name is Mr.Triton, and that he’s one of the teachers who teaches P.E and advisor of their schools water polo club. Mr.Triton then turns his ire towards Kengo and Ryota, as he chastises them for being late for curfew.</p><p>Mr.Triton:“Kengo Takabushi and Ryota Yakushimaru! You’ve got some nerve! Not even hiding that you’re violating curfew!”</p><p>As Kengo and Ryota begin to panic, Shiro steps up to offer an apology.</p><p>Shiro:“Mr.Triton, I apologize for the tardiness. Allow me to report the results of the roll call. All students of Dorm One are now present and accounted for.”</p><p>Mr.Triton:“Very good. Mr.Kyoma was right to make you class rep. It looks like you’re quite capable of taking care of problematic students, too.”</p><p>Shiro:“No,sir...I only do what’s expected of me.”</p><p>Kengo:“Psh. What a suck-up.”</p><p>Shiro:“What’s that?! Keep your mouth shut if you have nothing worthwhile to say!”</p><p>Once more as Shiro and Kengo squabble, a laid-back built teacher in red was also wearing a similar sport jacket and a golden bracelet on his right arm, while carrying a shinai stick with his left hand. He was also wearing nothing but undergarments as he approached, much to Filia’s increasing embarrassment and Samson’s disgust.</p><p>Filia(Increasingly Flustered, Thinking):T-T-THERE’S ANOTHER ONE!!!???!!!</p><p>Samson(Disgusted, Thinking):OKAY, IS THIS NORMAL FOR YOU PEOPLE HERE?? BECAUSE SERIOUSLY, WHAT THE FUC-!!!!!!</p><p>Ryota then begins to explain that this teacher's name is Mr.Jinn, who also teaches P.E. and coaches the school's baseball team. He’s also a transient as well, known as a lamp genie.</p><p>Mr.Jinn: “Hey hey, what’s all this ruckus? Oh, you boys out past curfew again? Hahaha! You never learn, do you?! But that’s A-OK! It’s good to run wild while you’re still young!</p><p>Giving Mr.Jinn a disapproving look, Mr.Triton voices his concern.</p><p>Mr. Triton:“...Mr.Jinn, is that really something a teacher should say to students who’ve violated school policy?”</p><p>Mr.Jinn:“Come now Mr.Triton! Always the party pooper!”</p><p>Mr.Triton:“...What? What about you, Mr.Jinn? You walk around in public dressed like that. Aren’t you ashamed to be seen by your students like this?”</p><p>With that statement, Mr.Triton and Mr.Jinn begin to descend into arguing about their questionable attire, as Ryota points out how the two don’t get along at all. Until Shiro interrupts their argument, which gains both teachers' attention.</p><p>Shiro: “E-Excuse me! I, uh, there’s something I’d like to discuss. Well, it’s about this person here...Umm, her name is Filia, and...”</p><p>Mr.Jinn:“Filia?”</p><p>Regaining her composer, Filia finally speaks up and say,</p><p>Filia:“Yes..?”</p><p>What happened next though, was something that caught off-guard and shocked all four students and parasite.</p><p>Mr.Jinn:“Oh, that’s right! I heard we were getting a transfer student! So you’re Filia!”</p><p>Shiro/Kengo/Samson/Filia/Ryota:“Wait...WHAT?!”</p><p>Mr.Triton:“Hmm...Is it just me, or did I hear an extra voice in that shout? Anyways, it’s been a while since we’ve had a transfer student. You might be the first one since I started working here.”</p><p>Mr.Jinn:“Very good! Come with me! Let’s go see Mr.Kyoma!” </p><p>Mr.Triton:“Hey! Not so fast, Jinn! You’re not taking credit for this! I’ll take her!”</p><p>Filia:“Um..Do I get any say in this!?”</p><p>Now inching towards her, Mr. Jinn and Mr.Triton voice their opinions on bringing Filia towards Mr.Kyoma as they argue, while unbeknownst to them both, Samson has had about enough of them both, and plans to strike both teachers down if they got even closer towards Filia or if they try to touch her. </p><p>Samson(Thinking,Threateningly): Just try getting close to her, you creeps.</p><p>Luckily Samson wasn’t able to go through with this threat, as behind them, a new voice entered the frame.</p><p>???:“There’s no need for you two to do that. I’m right here.”</p><p>Turning around, Filia could see what appears to be another teacher. He had his hair tied up in a short ponytail with a white patch of hair, which stands out from the rest of his hair that was coloured deep brown. He also wore a long sleeve white uniform, that seemed similar to the other student uniforms with a few buttons undone, showing a bit of his own abs, including wearing similar pants that point towards the students as well. He also wore a necktie that was completely loose around his shoulders and neck, while he wore a silver watch on his right arm, and holding a sketchbook in his left hand.</p><p>As both teachers and students are stunned, Mr.Jinn quickly recovers and hastily adds,</p><p>Mr.Jinn:“Ah! Mr.Kyoma! I’ve brought the transfer student!”</p><p>Not to be outdone, Mr.Triton quickly replies with,</p><p>Mr.Triton:“Jinn, stop acting like this was all your doing! I’m the one who has brought the transfer student, Mr.Kyoma!”</p><p>With a weary smile, Mr.Mononobe thanks them both as Mr.Triton and Mr.Jinn declare their love for their students and sending both teachers and students off, before Mr.Mononobe addresses himself towards Filia, as he guides her through the halls of the school grounds.</p><p>Mr.Mononobe:“Hahaha, that must have been quite a thrill! Those two are famous for their antics. Day and night, they compete to see who loves their students more.”</p><p>Filia:“Well at least they're passionate in what they do.”</p><p>Mr.Mononobe:“True.Their love for their students is impressive, but they tend to get a bit out of hand. They certainly are good teachers, but...Well, that’s not important right now. Take a seat, I’ll take out the forms for you to sign.”</p><p>As Filia sits down, while Mr.Mononobe leaves to grab the forms, Samson uses this time to talk to Filia.</p><p>Samson(Whisper): “Hey Filia, I don’t trust this guy. He seems way too shifty and suspicious for me.”</p><p>Filia(Whisper): “I know Samson, but he seems nice, so I trust him. Can’t we just give him a chance?”</p><p>Mumbling and grumbling, Samson once again heaves a heavy sigh, as he resigns himself, and decides to answer Filia.</p><p>Samson(Whisper): “Fine. We’ll trust him. But I’m only giving the guy one chance, and that’s it, kid.”</p><p>Filia(Whisper):“Thank you, Samson.”</p><p>With that decided, Mr.Mononobe then appears with a stack of folders and documents and settles them onto the table, before finally introducing himself.</p><p> Mr.Mononobe:“Allow me to properly introduce myself. I’m Kyoma Mononobe, a teacher at this school. I also need you to take a look at these. These are the forms necessary for your transfer procedure, and the legal documents for me to become your guardian. All I need from you is to just sign here on this document for it to become official.”</p><p>Both surprised and caught off-guard from this, Filia stumbles a bit before directing her confusion towards Mr.Mononobe.</p><p>Filia:“W-Wait,...t-transfer...g-guardian?? I-I..I don’t know what to think. This is happening so fast...”</p><p>As Mr.Mononobe sits down across from Filia, he slowly, but steadily grasps Filia’s hands to calm her down and ease her nerves, he looks Filia straight in the eye with a serious expression, as he calmly explains himself.</p><p> Mr.Mononobe: “I understand you might feel a little skeptical, and I’m sure it’s hard to trust me when we’ve just met. But at the very least, these forms, once you sign that document, will show that you’re a student of this school, and I intend to treat you like family. I’ll see that you’re taken care of.”</p><p>Hearing this, Filia was deeply conflicted. Here, she was able to quickly meet and befriend people, and was offered a place to call home. But what about the life that she used to live before losing her memories?? She could have had families that had cherished her, who must be looking for her. friendships that were important and treasured, torn apart with her missing. Parents or siblings who think the world of her, grieving her loss. </p><p>As the document sits across her from the table intimidatingly, Filia realizes that whatever she chooses to do now, will impact and change her life forever. Taking a deep breath, and choosing to follow her heart, so she won’t have any regrets, Filia takes the document and signs it with a pen that Mr.Mononobe supplies her with, by taking it out of one of his pockets, before returning it towards him, as she finishes signing her name.</p><p>Mr.Mononobe:“Thank you. That must’ve been something so hard for you to decide. Let me know if there’s anything you need, or there’s something you want to do, Filia.</p><p>Filia:“I will.”</p><p>With a grin standing up, Mr.Mononobe directs Filia to turn around. As she does so, all three students and both teachers fall through the door that they were all eavesdropping from.</p><p> Mr.Mononobe: “I’d expect such behavior from you boys, but you teachers too? Listening in on someone’s conversation is quite uncalled for.”</p><p>As the fallen students and teachers get up, they awkwardly reply..</p><p>Ryota: “Ah, hahahah...We heard Filia is gonna be joining us.”</p><p>Shiro: “S-So we thought that we should welcome her...”</p><p>Although Kengo on the other hand who seemed disinterested, voiced this.</p><p>Kengo:“I don’t care either way, but these two wouldn’t shut up about it.”</p><p>The two boisterous teachers though, were ecstatic on gaining another student.</p><p>Mr.Triton: “Another beloved student! This is as wonderful as the majestic ocean!”</p><p>Mr.Jinn: “Now, let’s head to the dorm! I’ll show you around!</p><p>Filia:*Chuckle* </p><p>Catching this, Mr.Mononobe gives a satisfied grin.</p><p>Mr.Mononobe:“So there you have it. You can decide what to do after you rest a bit. From this day forth, your home is here at Dormitory One of Shinjuku Academy. Get along with your other classmates, all right? I’ll see you around. Oh! But before you do go, here’s a little gift from me to you.”</p><p>Mr.Mononobe takes a step forward towards Filia, before going through his pockets and hands out an entirely fresh phone that seemed brand new.</p><p>Mr.Mononobe:“It’s important to stay in contact as well. If anything happens, don’t hesitate to call me. I’ll always be by your side.”</p><p>Grateful for all that he has done so far, Filia thanks Mr.Mononobe, as Ryota strides towards Filia, noticing that she now has a phone.</p><p>Ryota:“Hey! It looks like you finally got yourself a phone. Whoa! It's even a new release one, lucky! Here let me help set it up for you to use. I’ll also give you Shiro’s, Kengo’s, and my number if that’s okay with you too??”</p><p>Filia:“Really? Thanks Ryota!”</p><p>Ryota: “Oh, it's no problem! This might take a while though, so why don’t we head to the dorms as I guide you there?”</p><p>Meanwhile, somewhere in Toshima Ward Tokyo....</p><p>Lion Butler:“Master, I apologize for disrupting your rest. I have a report for you.”</p><p>Large Red-Haired Man:“...Very well.”</p><p>Lion Butler: “A supposed ‘App battle’ was observed several hours ago in Shinjuku Central Park. One side consisted of several oni Stray Transients. The other, an unknown Transient schoolgirl, with a talking hair that attacks. As far as we can tell, it matches no other Transients in our records. According to the report by a scout in the region, although they’ve tried, this unidentified being does not have a rule.”</p><p>Large Red-Haired Man:“Oh, is that so? Well this is intriguing.”</p><p> Lion Butler:“Indeed so, Master.”</p><p>Large Red-Haired Man:“Is it, now? It is clear why a loyal servant like you has disturbed our slumber. There has been a deadlock for some time, but that will come to an end. We shall soon enter a new phase. Snow, our loyal familiar. Your master now commands you. Prepare to give this new visitor a proper Ikebukuro Guild welcoming.”</p><p> Lion Butler:“Yes, Master. Your wish is my command.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Charater Bio: Samson</p><p>Gender: Male<br/>D.O.B: ???<br/>Age: ???</p><p>Likes: eating(a lot), gambling(despite Filia's protest), rough-housing, smack-talking, drinking(rarely does this after bonding with Filia), dogs, comics, and bowler/fedora hats(eating them)<br/>Dislikes: Being lied to, losing, harm or threats towards Filia's safety, Filia's naivety, showoffs, fez hats(eating them), dwelling on the past, the Skullheart, and prejudice.</p><p>Description: Samson, Filia's parasite, is a brash and rowdy symbiote. Despite these qualities, he is quite protective and supportive of Filia, and genuinely cares for her having her best interests in mind. Little to no information is known about Samson, expect for the fact that he might be connected towards Filia's own past. If Filia ever wants to return home and regain her memories, she'll have to rely on Samson and his abilities to achieve these goals.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. App of Shear Consequences (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A crossover between Housamo and Skullgirls with Filia replacing the MC from Housamo.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Sorry this took so long!! ^^" I was kinda struggling with writing the fighting scene down, so it may not be that entertaining to read. This might be a reoccurring problem, so please bear with me. Also, in this chapter, we'll find out the history of Transients arriving in Tokyo, and what Samson's true nature is. Also at the end of the chapter, we finally get to meet a little someone. So once again, I hope to see you all again soon and stay safe. =) *</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the end of the 20th century, Gates connected to worlds opened in Tokyo. From them, strange creatures poured into our world. Werewolves, angels, demons, replicants, and all manner of creatures emerged on that day. Creatures that resemble humans...yet were not quite human themselves, gathered here, in Tokyo. They possessed incredible destructive power and magic beyond humanity’s wildest dreams. Humanity couldn’t be blamed for fearing that which was beyond their capacity to understand. Both creatures and humans took advantage of one another, but they knew they could never come to an understanding. However, even in times like these, there were those who wished for peaceful coexistence. Several years have passed since that fateful day. The fact that Tokyo borders countless other worlds, has become a part of everyday life for its inhabitants. Tokyo was designated as a Joint Management Region by the Japanese government and the UN, facilitating the creation of new laws and establishments. Many of the creatures that come to Tokyo from other worlds receive legal status as foregin exchange students. They transmigrate through the walls between worlds in a flash of light...Thus, the people of Tokyo call those sentient beings transferred to this world...Transients.</p><p>Mr.Mononobe:“..And that’s about the sum of it.”</p><p>On a bright sunny day as the sun shines through a certain classroom, Mr.Mononobe stands in front of the classroom filled with various students that were humans, and mostly Transients. As Mr.Mononobe continued to teach the class about the history of Transients arriving in Tokyo, and the population of Transients still growing every year, Mr.Mononobe then began to address Filia.</p><p>Mr.Mononobe: “As such, today we have a new Transient transfer student joining us here today, isn’t that right, Filia?”</p><p>Filia: “Huh...Oh! That’s right!..Sorry!!”</p><p>Filia, now back in her own school uniform looking good as new, was too invested in the lesson and was caught off-guard as she was called, whilst waiting standing near the classroom entrance to introduce herself and Samson. As she walks towards Mr.Mononobe at the front of the classroom, she recalls the conversation she held with Samson, regarding the situation of revealing himself in front of the whole classroom yesterday, before going to sleep inside the school dormitory for the first time.</p><p>Samson: “Are you sure about doing this kid?? Sure the people here might be able to accept us and stuff, but they’ll also be people, like in New Meridian, who’ll see us as freaks. Do ya really want to go through with this?”</p><p>Filia:“I do Samson, because just as you said, people here will be able to accept us because even though we may look different, doesn’t mean we’re different at all. Do you remember seeing how many Transients we saw in the town today?? There were so many!! That’s why even though I’m nervous, I know that our classmates will accept us for who we are. I also have Mr.Mononobe, Ryota, Shiro, Kengo and you, Samson as well, because if I ever get hurt, I know you’ll all be there for me to try cheering me up. I’m not alone anymore Samson, so I’ll be okay, although I was never alone in the first place to begin with, since I've always had you by my side Samson.”</p><p>Touched by Filia’s last sentence, Samson finally relents, as he secretly mutters embarrassed for a bit, before releasing a sigh.</p><p>Samson:“All right kid, fine. I see your point, so you win. I’ll play nice, but only if those brats at this school don't try to mess with me, or you. It’s getting pretty late kid. You might want to hit the sack now, since tomorrows gonna be a big day. Goodnight Filia.”</p><p>Filia:“Samson, I told you I’ll be fine so you don’t have to be worried about me, and yeah..I agree, it’s getting really dark, so goodnight Samson.”</p><p>Although nervous, as Filia finally reaches the center front of the class beside Mr.Mononobe, Mr.Mononobe gives Filia a ressuring grin, as he offers words of comfort, which gives Filia the resolve to reveal Samson towards the whole classroom.</p><p>Mr.Mononobe: “Hey, it’s okay to be nervous, it’s understandable. So trust me when I say that everything will be okay, and that you can be comfortable by being yourself when you're in this class, so try and relax a bit, you’re a student in this class now, just like everyone else. So just take a moment to breath, and when you’re ready to begin, we’ll all listen to get a better understanding of you.”</p><p>This was it, the moment of truth. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Filia begins to introduce herself.</p><p>Filia:“Hello everyone, my name is Filia!! I like reading, learning, dogs, radio dramas and romantic novels.”</p><p>Filia: “And this…”</p><p>Now gesturing towards her hair by touching the sides of it with her left hand, Filia begins to introduce Samson towards the whole class…</p><p>Filia:“...Is Samson. C’mon, say hi Samson.”</p><p>...but to no avail,as Samsom was purposely unresponsive. This almost left the whole class except Ryota, Shiro and Kengo, who already knew about Samson, quite puzzled as to why the new transfer student was gesturing towards her hair and calling it ‘Samson’. A few seconds pass as Filia internally panics, until in a bored, mocking tone, Samson finally introduces himself and rudely responds with, </p><p>Samson: “Sup Nerds.”</p><p>Filia: “Aw c’mon Samson, be polite!”</p><p>The insult was for naught however, as after the initial shock that almost every student had when Samson talked wore off, a commotion of voices began to fill the room as they began to discuss the new ‘transfer students talking hair’.</p><p>Male Student:“Holy!!...Did that chick's hair just talk?!”</p><p>Wolf Transient Student: “I knew something smelled weird about her hair!! I just didn’t expect it to be this weird though!!”</p><p>Mermaid Transient Student: “I thought that her hair’s face was actually a headband that she made or bought herself, but boy was I surprised to find out that I was wrong! But in a good way!”</p><p>Mr.Mononobe, although surprised, was also curious and intrigued as well when Samson made his presence known, before Shiro ordered the class to quiet down in a loud, stern, commanding voice.</p><p>Shiro:“Everyone, settle down!! The time for talk and gossip can be saved after classes have ended, not before or during classroom hours, so please quiet down!!”</p><p>With that, slowly but steadily the whole classroom was ushered into silence once again.</p><p>Mr.Mononobe:“Thank you Shiro. Now although all of you may have a lot of questions to ask of her, as I do I as well, sadly it seems I must wrap things up here for today. Shiro, if you please?”</p><p>Shiro:“Yes, Mr.Mononobe. All right everyone, stand up. Eyes forward. Bow!”</p><p>With that, Mr.Mononobe gives an announcement before concluding the class for today.</p><p>Mr.Mononobe:“Now then, let’s get right into homeroom. I have an announcement from the teachers’ meeting. By the request of the police and other authorities, Shinjuku Academy will be closed for a while, starting tomorrow.”</p><p>At this, almost everyone in the classroom except for Shiro who seemed pale, Filia who was left pondering on what the reason why the school was closing itself down on her first day no less , and the teacher himself Mr.Mononobe, was just bemused as the students suddenly gave outbursts of cheers.</p><p>The Whole Classroom: “YAAAAAAAAAAY!!!”</p><p> Mr.Mononobe: “Pipe down, kids. It's only for two or three days. Think of it as a surprise holiday, while considering this fair warning. You’ll be getting homework for all the classes you miss.”</p><p>The Whole Classroom: “BOOOOOOO!!!”</p><p>Amused by the classroom’s antics, Mr.Mononobe grins, giving a slight chuckle as he continues on with addressing his announcement towards the class, now with a serious expression on his face.</p><p>Mr.Mononobe:“Hahaha. You kids are so fickle. Life isn’t all fun and games, you know. But I need you to know that we’re closing the school for no reason. Last night, there was an incident near the school. There was evidence of an attack and a body...or at least part of one...was found. The victim was not a student of this school, but the police are here as part of their investigation. So that’s the current situation. Don’t go staying late at night, just because school is closed.”</p><p>The classroom began to feel eerily quiet, as Mr.Mononobe delivered this chilling announcement, until Mr.Mononobe turns towards Filia, who was still reeling from the shocking news, and begins to address her, which brings her back towards her senses, and the classrooms ambiance, as Mr.Mononobe begins to clear his throat, before he begins to speak.</p><p>Mr.Mononobe: “Hm...Was there anything I forgot to mention? Ah, yes. Mr.Jinn and Mr.Triton have a message for you. They suggested you go to the dorm supervisor’s office if you have any problems. However...I will say you should not go there. It will only complicate things. That’s all for today.”</p><p>Remembering the two passionate teachers encounter towards each other yesterday, Samson could only mockly scoff at this, letting his disdain for the two teachers show saying,</p><p>Samson:“Yeah, you don’t say pal.”</p><p>{After School Twilight (Peaceful Scences) - Tokyo Afterschool Summoners Original Soundtrack}</p><p>With that, class had ended and Filia began to transverse the school’s hallways by herself. As she does so, she begins to voice her opinions on their introduction, towards Samson.</p><p>Filia: “See Samson, that wasn’t so bad. I knew that we’ll be okay in the end.”</p><p>Samson: “I’ll admit kid, although I was a little skeptical at first, it seems that you were right. It takes guts to do what you did kid, I’m proud of you.”</p><p>Praising her for facing her doubts and fears of rejection, Filia bashfully ‘thanks’ Samson, before once again remaining in silence as she continues to walk, deep in thought about the incident that was brought up today by Mr.Mononobe, concern in her mind, before once again speaking her mind towards Samson on the matter of the subject.</p><p>Filia: “Hey, Samson. Do you think...that everybody will be..okay??”</p><p>Confused, Samson replies,</p><p>Samson: “What’re you trying to say kid?”</p><p>Filia: “Um...What I’m trying to say is…”</p><p>But before Filia could continue the conversation, she saw three figures right in front of her vision that were apparently approaching her. As they were once close enough for Filia to identify, she could see that it was Shiro, Kengo and Ryota, as they finally approached her, Ryota began to express his relief.</p><p>Ryota: “Oh there you are, I thought you got lost when I saw you go out of class all by yourself, I was kinda worried. Anyways, hey Filia! Isn’t it great!? School’s off from tomorrow! You’re so lucky! You’ve only been here a day and school gets cancelled.”</p><p>Feeling guilty and berating herself for being so narrow minded about her surroundings, Filia once again tries to apologize to Ryota, only to be interrupted by a new voice that came from behind the trio.</p><p>???: “Master Kengo! It is time for our training! Let us spar one hundred times again today.”</p><p>Kengo: “Sorry man! I’m on my way!”</p><p>As the trio moved aside to include the new person into the group, Filia was now able to see clearly that the voice belonged to a type of Canine Transient. He had scars located on his right cheek, left eyebrow, right arm and above his nostrils. He also wore arm bracers on both of his arms, and was carrying a long make-shift baggage, as he also wore a blue uniform that was also a bit unbuttoned, showing a white uniform underneath as well, if only a little, with blue pants and shoes that were designed to fit a Canine Transient. Upon noticing Filia, the dog Transient began to introduce himself.</p><p>Moritaka: “Ah! Greetings! My name is Moritaka Inuzuka, proud warrior of the Canine Eight and member of the kendo team! It is a pleasure to meet you, transfer students Filia and Samson.”</p><p>Samson though unintentionally, then insults Moritaka, as Filia was about to re-introduce herself towards Moritaka, just to be polite.<br/>
Samson:“Huh. You know, this is the first time I’ve ever seen a walking, talking mutt before.”</p><p>Moritaka:“A walking, talking mut...I-I beg your pardon!?!”</p><p>Filia: “Samson! Be nice!”</p><p>Horrified, as Filia berates and apologizes towards Moritaka for Samson’s behaviour, Moritaka quickly calms down and assures Filia that everything is fine, before curiously asking the question that has been on everyone present’s mind.</p><p>{End Track}</p><p>Moritaka:“ A-Although the mutt part was uncalled for,i-it is quite alright, truely!! Although if I may ask, who or what, is Samson, if I may so kindly.”</p><p>Ryota: “You know, I’ve been thinking the same thing as well. Say, if it isn’t a bother Filia, do you think you and Samson can tell us about what Samson really is?? You guys don’t have to if it makes you both uncomfortable.”</p><p>{Skullgirls OST #10 - An Uncertain Fate}</p><p>As the two stopped arguing, hearing this, Filia then calmly but nervously asked Samson if it was okay to tell the others about approaching the subject itself, as the subject was a bit touchy towards Samson himself.</p><p>Filia: “Um...Hold on a second, let me ask for Samson permission first. Um...Hey Samson, what do you think?”</p><p>Although uncomfortable, Samson uses this opportunity as a way to sincerely apologize for his insensitive outburst.</p><p>Samson: “Sure, go ahead. Just do it quickly before I start to regret it, and change my mind.”</p><p>With that, Filia then begins to explain how back in New Meridian, Samson and his kind are labeled as ‘Parasites’, although originally they were called 'Theons', before the unexplained war between humanity and the Theons, drastically changed that. Parasites come in many shapes and forms of varieties, and embody themselves in their chosen ‘Host’ or originally, ‘Avatars’ for those who harboured Parasites. There are two types of Parasites, ‘Regular’ Parasites and ‘Synthetic’ Parasite. ‘Regular’ Parasites, such as Samson for example, are  sentient beings that appeared naturally (and appear to predate the Skull Heart itself), while ‘Synthetic’ Parasite are mechanical, man-made weapons, mainly functioned and produced to battle and eradicate the skullheart for the Anti-Skullgirls lab. Synthetic Parasites are also completely non-sentient. </p><p>Parasites also give side-effects as well when possessing their Hosts. Apart from having bestowing superhuman strength, any pain that the Parasite or Hosts feels would be shared, and any nutrients that the Parasite eats, but doesn’t consume goes towards the Host and vice-versa, which applies towards Filia and Samson as well. Parasites can change Hosts willingly if the Host dies from old age, cannot physically handle the Parasites form anymore, or dies, although the act of changing Host will kill the former however, and if forcibly removed, both Host and Parasite will perish, and as such, Parasites take the process of changing Hosts seriously, and won’t abandon their Host unless it’s a matter of life and death. The most important part though, is the Parasite and Hosts ‘bond’ with each other. The stronger the bond between the two, the more strength and power the two will develop and have, while the same can be said for vice-versa.</p><p>Filia:“..And that’s basically everything I know.”</p><p>As Filia concludes her synopsis on Samson’s nature as a Parasite, Shiro, Moritaka, and Ryota are intrigued by the information, especially Shiro, as he was impressed that Filia was able to remember and learn all of this at the top of her head, which garnered his increased respect for her, as not only was she knowledgeable, but studious as well, although Kengo who was half-listening towards the whole lecture about Samson’s being of being a Parasite begins to remind Moritaka about their training, much to Moritaka's surprise.</p><p>{End Track}</p><p>Moritaka:“Ah, that is correct! Apologizes Kengo. Let us set aside this talk for another time!”</p><p>Ryota:“You guys never get tired of this, huh? You only get serious when it comes to training.”</p><p>Kengo:“You don’t get to slack off from training. It means something cause you keep it up everyday.”</p><p>Moritaka:“Correct. The way of the warrior was not paved in a day!”</p><p>Kengo:“See you later, Filia. You know I’m always up for a duel!</p><p>Moritaka:“Farewell. We shall meet again in class tomorrow.”</p><p>So as Moritaka and Kengo had said their farewells as they left for their training, Ryota reveals his joy and delight for Filia transferring into Shinjuku Academy.</p><p>Ryota:“I was super super surprised when I heard you transferred here! Not only that, but we’re in the same class! This has got to be more than a coincidence! They do say fact is stranger than fiction. Welcome to our class, Filia!”</p><p>Filia:*Giggle*“Thank you, Ryota.”</p><p>Samson(Thinking Bitterly): Yeah….This is too much of a coincidence if you ask me.</p><p>Although Samson had promised, he was still a bit cautious about trusting Mr.Mononobe fully, as Filia and Ryota grin happily towards each other.</p><p>Ryota:“I think we’ll get along just fine, Filia! This school’s a bit unique, but you’ll get used to it. Oh, and the school cafeteria is really good! Also, if there’s anything on your mind, just talk to Mr.Mononobe. He’s our homeroom teacher, but he’s also the school counselor.”</p><p>Filia:“But what about Mr.Jinn or Mr.Triton? Couldn’t I ask them for help as well??”</p><p>As Filia says this, Samson quickly warns her in a low intimidating voice, as he once again voices his absolute disgust towards the two boisterous, but passionate, well meaning teachers.</p><p>Samson:“Filia. Trust me when I say that you should stay the hell away from those two freaks of nature.”</p><p>Filia:“Aw, c’mon Samson! Sure, they may wear...those things...and argue a lot, they’re also very passionate and only mean the best for us, even if it can be a bit intimidating and uncomfortable. So shouldn’t we give them a chance too??”</p><p>Samson(Stern,Intimidating &amp; Low):“No.”</p><p>As Samson gives his stern answer, Ryota sadly agrees with Samson’s choice.</p><p>Ryota:“Although calling them ‘freaks of nature’ was a bit uncalled for, I’ll have to agree with Samson, Filia. I wouldn’t go to them if you can avoid it. They kinda go overboard and make a bad situation worse. It tends to get really chaotic, sorry Filia.”</p><p>Samson:“See, Filia? Even Chubby here agrees with me here.”</p><p>Filia:“Oh, I see...I understand now..thanks you two.”</p><p>As Filia felt sad and dejected for Mr.Jinn Mr.Triton, Ryota, a bit panicked began to quickly change the subject.</p><p>Ryota:“A-Anyways, about that announcement from homeroom...That incident nearby...Scary stuff, huh? To think that all that blood and even part of a human body were found near the school.”</p><p>Shiro:...</p><p>Noticing how Shiro has been quiet for the whole conversation, Ryota then turns his attention towards Shiro.</p><p>Ryota:“What’s up, Shiro? You’ve been pretty quiet.”</p><p>Filia:“Ryota’s right. Shiro, are you okay?”</p><p>As Filia and Ryota voice their concerns, Shiro begins to tremble slightly, as he lets out an audible whisper.</p><p>Shiro:“No...It can’t be…It...wasn’t me...”</p><p>Ryota:“Shiro? Hey, Shiro!”</p><p>Shiro:“It wasn’t me! I had nothing to do with it!”</p><p>Filia:“Shiro?!?...”</p><p>Ryota:“Wha?! What’s with the shouting?!”</p><p>Samson:“Oi, kid! We have no idea what the hell you're talking about, so will you calm the hell down!?!”</p><p>Taken aback by his sudden outburst, Shiro was then able to quickly, but barely contain his composure, as he then apologizes and asks Filia and Ryota a question.</p><p>Shiro:“Huh? O-Oh...Sorry. What...were we talking about?” </p><p>As silence engulfed the three, all Filia and Ryota could do was stare at Shiro with concerned expressions and thoughts, while Shiro tried to avoid their gazes nervously, until Ryota decided to break the silence.</p><p>Ryota:“What’s gotten into you? You look super pale."</p><p>Filia:“Shiro, did something bad happen?? Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>Remaining silent for a few seconds, before answering their concerns, Shiro tries to reassure Filia and Ryota that he is now fine, but to no avail.</p><p>Shiro:“...It’s nothing, really. Sorry I made you both worried.”</p><p>As Shiro had said this, a vibrating noise could be heard coming from Shiro himself, as he begins to become even paler.</p><p>Ryota:“Huh? Hey, your phone is ringing.”</p><p>Shiro(Alarmed):...!</p><p>Ryota:“Are you alright?! You’re getting even paler!”</p><p>As Filia and Ryota look on in increasing worrisome, Shiro expressess that he must leave as he claims to remember ‘..I have something to do.’</p><p>Ryota:“H-Hey, wait! I thought we were gonna get some food together…”</p><p>As Shrio begins to walk away in strides, until breaking into a jog, Filia worriedly calls out towards Shiro as she quickly addresses Royta and Samson, before rushing  towards following Shiro as he then breaks into a sprint.</p><p>{Skullgirls OST #5 - In Rapid Succession}</p><p>Filia:“Wait, Shiro! Don’t go!!...Ryota, Samson, I’m sorry, but I’m going to follow him.”</p><p>As Filia runs towards Shiro leaving Ryota behind, Ryota who was caught a bit off-guard, regains his senses quickly, as he also calls out towards Filia, as he begins to chase after her as well, as to help catch and calm down Shiro as well.</p><p>Ryota(Baffled):“H-Hey!! W-Wait for me, Filia!!”</p><p>Thirteen minutes passed by, while reaching Shinjuku Central Plaza, amongst the crowd, Filia had just lost track of Shiro. With that, Samson voices his opinion on the matter at hand.</p><p>Samson:“Just...great, kid. You shouldn’t have tried to follow him. It’s none of our business. It’s up to the guy to figure things out himself, not us.”</p><p>Filia:“But, Samson I…”</p><p>Feeling discouraged, although being told this by Samson, Filia couldn’t just stand by and leave Shiro, who seemed distraught about something alone. Not when he offered her respect and kindness by inviting her to their dorms to help her find a way to settle down in this stange, new world. As she was about to convey these thoughts though, heavy puffs and groans could be heard from behind Filia nearby, which caught her attention. Turning around Filia could see Ryota coming towards her, looking seemingly tired and exhausted, walking as he calls out towards her.</p><p>Ryota:*Huff! Huff!* “Hold on...I can’t run anymore…!”</p><p>Filia:“Ryota?!”</p><p>As Filia was surprised to see Ryota as he finally approaches her, he gives her a bright, but tired grin.</p><p>Ryota:“Hehe. I finally caught up to you. Shinjuku is a huge area you know, so why don’t we search for Shiro together, Filia?”</p><p>Filia:“Ryota...You came to help look for Shiro too??"</p><p>Once again touched by Ryota’s empathy, Filia thanks Ryota for joining to help search for Shiro as well, before Samson cuts in, drawing the attention towards him, as he says,</p><p>Samson:“Don’t you mean three, kiddo?”</p><p>Ryota(Panicked):“Oh! Y-Yes!! Yes, that’s right! Three!! Three minds are better than one! Ahahaha!!..Hahaha!...hah....I’m so sorry Samson.”</p><p>Samson:...</p><p>As Samson could only look at Ryota with a deadpan expression, Ryota once again quickly changed the subject to ask if Filia knew where Shiro was now.</p><p>Filia(Somberly):“No...He’s gone...”</p><p>Samson:“I’ve havta admit, the kid was pretty fast for us to even catch up to.”</p><p>Hearing this, Ryota for a split second seemed very concerned, before bouncing back to reassure Filia and Samson, that by splitting up, they’ll be able to cover more ground to search for Shiro. as Ryota previously explained that Shinjuku was a very large area.</p><p>Ryota:“Oh! That reminds me. Filia, do you have your phone with you?”</p><p>Filia:“I do. Why??”</p><p>Ryota: “Well you see, if you take it out and access it, I downloaded an app for you to use if you ever wanted to talk to the three of us, me, Kengo and Shiro. Do you see a picture of a pentagram...Well that’s the app!”</p><p>Following Ryota’s instructions by taking out her phone and accessing it, Filia had spotted the app.</p><p>Filia:“Oh, I see it! Thanks Ryota.”</p><p>Ryota: “Hehe, no worries! Anyways...If either of us find him, let’s contact each other through the App. See you later!”</p><p>{End Track}</p><p>With that, the two separated and began their search for Shiro, as Filia voiced her concern for Shiro’s safety, and Samson pondered where he might have gone aloud.</p><p>Samson:“Hmm...Wonder where the kid ran off to.”</p><p>Filia:“I just hope he’s okay.” </p><p>As the two are left wondering in their thoughts as to where Shiro could have gone, an unsuspecting voice behind them asks them a question.</p><p>???:“Hey, you there. You're an App player, aren’t you?”</p><p>Filia: “Huh…??”</p><p>Turning around to see who the voice belonged to, Filia was surprised and a bit intimidated to see ten to twelve Male Students who appeared to come from another school, and had all decided to approach her. In a deep, low, warning voice, Samson whispers towards Filia.</p><p>Samson(Whisper):“Keep your guard up kid. I got a bad feeling about this.”</p><p>Heeding his warning, Filia then returns her attention towards the group of Male Students, as one of them continues to speak.</p><p>Male Student 1:“Haven’t seen you around here. Anyone recognize this chick?”</p><p>Male Student 2:“Never seen her before. Hey check it out, check it out. Looks like this chick’s flying solo. Guess that means...We’ve got ourselves a brand-spankin’ newbie! Looks like lady luck is on our side! You’ll be the perfect stepping stone for climbing up the rankings!”</p><p>As the second Male Student says this, he holds out his right arm and out of thin air, a thin cutlass sword appears into his right hand, shocking both Filia and Samson by the display of this action.</p><p>Filia/Samson:!?...</p><p>Now completely on guard, Filia slowly takes on a fighting stance, preparing to strike at any given moment, as meanwhile, the conversation of the Male Students continues on.</p><p>Male Student 3:“Hey, you sure about this? This isn’t the one Oniwaka told us to target.”</p><p>Male Student 2:“Who cares?! All we’ve done is look and look! Let’s have some fun for a change! Battle Zone established! I challenge you to an App battle! It’s rookie farmin’ time! I’m gonna get me some PvP points!”</p><p>{Skullgirls OST #6 - Moonlit Melee} ‘Nobody Blink...Action!’</p><p>Samson:“Bring it on!”</p><p>Male Student 2:“What the…!”</p><p>As it was now the Male Student’s turns to be completely stunned by Samson’s battle cry reveal, using the distraction, Filia once again lets herself fall backwards for Samson to transform into part of a donkey again, expect this time as Samson does so, he then lanches Filia into the air a bit to delivery a sideways divekick, quickly covering her left leg completely and turning it once again into a hair drill towards one of the Male Students, who unfortunately was able to recover quickly and block the incoming attack with the flat part of his sword.</p><p>Samson:“Drivekick!”</p><p>Filia:“Take ’em down!”</p><p>Male Student:“Tch!”</p><p>As the Male Student was grunting and struggling a bit as he was being pushed back by Filia’s relentless attack until once it ended, Filia quickly pushes down both her legs onto the blade and launches herself off of the blade, sending the Male Student tumbling  backwards a bit before recovering once again, whilst Filia performs a backflip in the air until grabbing two side parts of her hair and lifts both them, and her legs upwards as Samson clamps downwards like a pair of scissors with her remaining hair onto two unsuspecting Male Students, slamming them both towards each other, which lead to them to both gain a concussion as they collapsed onto the floor.</p><p>Samson:“Split Ends!”<br/>
Male Students:“Oof!!/Ughh!!”</p><p>But as Filia finally lands onto the ground, a Male Student delivers a roundhouse kick behind her back, hitting her and sending Filia soaring through the air towards another Male Student who was waiting to receive and attack her nearby, drawing his sword from thin air as well.</p><p>Filia/Samson:“Ahhhh!!/Ooomph!!”</p><p>Until reaching near ground level, Samson regains his bearings, reaches out and pushes himself and Filia from off the ground upwards, just as the Male Student attacks as they go over him in an arch, as the swords tip just barely grazes and cuts off a bit of Filia’s tie before landing right behind him, as Filia finally recovers.</p><p>Samson/Filia:“Get up, kid!/I’m okay.”</p><p>Acting fast as possible as a few more Male students encircle Filia and charge towards her, Filia once again extends her arms forward to cue Samson to once again grab their opponent as a giant octopus from behind, and then quickly turns into a long strand of hair while holding onto the lone Male Student that was in his grasp, as Filia then uses her body to then violently swing herself around, as the Male Student still in Samson’s grasp is swung around as well, colliding with all of his allies before being violently thrown away, hitting and crashing into another Male Student who was caught off-guard of one of his teammates soaring towards him.</p><p>Filia:“Get, a-way!!”</p><p>Male Student:“Guuagh!!”</p><p>As the battle continues on, one of the remaining Male Student’s voices his disdain and displeasure of his teammates dwindling, all because of one person.</p><p>Male Student 4: “Tch! Dammit! How the hell were we supposed to know that the newbie here was actually a goddamn Transient!? She doesn’t even have a sacred artifact or seems to be a Summoner as well!! So how the hell are we getting trashed so badly!?”</p><p>???:“What’s going on? What’re you all messing around for?”</p><p>{Record Scratch}</p><p>Hearing this newcomer's deep voice, the battle eventually ceased, as the remaining Male Students turned towards the Canine Therian Student, who was wearing flaming, golden braces on his fists, with renewed hope in their eyes, much to Filia’s surprise.</p><p>Filia:“...A Transient?!”</p><p>Male Student 4:“That’s right! Bro here is a Fire Therian and the guild’s best friend!”</p><p>Male Student 5:“He’s got bark, he’s got bite, and he’s got a super cute tail too!”</p><p>Embarrassed by the comment about his ‘super cute tail’, the Canine Therian then growls at his teammates, while Samson was annoyed and losing his patiences since the battle had been put to a halt.</p><p>Canine Therian:“Shut your trap! How am I supposed to look intimidating when you make comments like that?!”</p><p>Samson(Thinking): Is this fight supposed to be a joke to you guys?? </p><p>As the Canine Therian focuses intently on Filia, he then asks a question towards the Male Students that leaves both them and Filia confused.</p><p>Canine Therian:“So? Where’s her Sacred Artifact?”</p><p>Filia: “Sacred Artifac...?”</p><p>Male Student 5: “We’re not sure what it is, or what it looks like, since she hasn’t brought it out yet.”</p><p>Canine Therian(Shocked): “What!? So then how the hell are you guys…”</p><p>{Skullgirls OST #6 - Moonlit Melee} Continued</p><p>But before the Canine Therian could complete his sentence, Samson’s patiences has reached its peak, and has had enough listening towards their ramblings, so violently shifting into a giant wolf head as he lifts Filia into the air, opening his giant maw, catching the attention of the Male Students and Canine Therian who could only look on in stunned fear until Samson slams his jaws shut onto them all, carrying Filia down with him onto the ground…</p><p>Samson:“That’s it! Let’s go!!”</p><p>Filia:“Hey!!!”</p><p>Before violently shuddering and expelling them all into the air…</p><p>Filia:“Primal…”</p><p>Filia/Samson:“ROOOAAAAAARRR!!!!!”<br/>
...Until violently crashing through a building's window.</p><p>Samson:“Tch!”</p><p>{End Track} ‘Call My Bookie!’</p><p>As the battle concluded, Filia began to complain towards Samson about his rash action and decision.</p><p>Filia:“Samson, I thought I told you to promise me not to do that anymore, and to warn me next time when you decide to do something like this again.”</p><p>Samson:“Sorry kid, I know. But those brats were just babbling on and on while we were supposed to be fightin’, and that just ticked me off.”</p><p>As Filia takes a deep breath and sighs, her phone begins to vibrate inside her pocket, which she then takes out.</p><p>Samson:“You gonna take that, kid?”</p><p>Filia:“It must be Ryota. He must’ve found Shiro...I hope they’ll be okay.”</p><p>Samson:“Well, there’s only one way to find out, kiddo.”</p><p>With a nod, Filia begins to unlock her phone, only to be greeted with a bright pentagram that glowed in front of her, almost dropping her phone, until an unsuspecting creature appeared right in front of her, as he greeted himself.</p><p>???:“Finally, I’m out!! Whoa, does it feel good to be outta there! It’s nice to finally meet you master! How can I be of service?! There must be something! Your wish is my command!”</p><p>Filia/Samson(Surprised &amp; Shocked):“Huh!?.../What the!?...”</p><p>(End of Part 1)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Charater Bio: Ryota Yakushimaru</p><p>Gender: Male<br/>D.O.B: August 4th<br/>Height(cm): 165 cm<br/>Weight(kg): 106 kg</p><p>Description: A second-year high school student at Shinjuku Academy. He has many friends and acquaintances all over Tokyo and his hobby is wandering from restaurant to restaurant. He is Shiro and Kengo's classmate and is also in the same social group. He falls in love easily and likes anyone with an elegant demeanor.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>